onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic seashell
}} The magic seashell is a shell owned by King Poseidon that a bitter Captain Hook uses on Ursula to steal her singing voice after her father breaks a deal with him. History 'Before the Curse' }} Following the death of her mother, Ursula is commanded by her father, King Poseidon of the Sea, to use her singing voice to lure sailors to their doom. One day, Ursula nearly leads Captain Hook and the crew of the Jolly Roger to their demise, but stops before they hit a group of sharp rocks. Ursula later leaves the sea, not wishing to abide by her father's rules. She starts working at a tavern as a singer in hopes of earning enough money to travel to Glowerhaven, a place her mother always enjoyed singing. She runs into Hook, who realizes she's the mermaid who almost got him killed, but since she didn't, he feels the need to buy her a drink. Hook agrees to take Ursula to Glowerhaven for free, but when King Poseidon tries to buy him off with squid ink in exchange for detaining his daughter's singing voice in a shell, the pirate alerts Ursula, who agrees to steal the squid ink for him instead so they may both get what they want. Before the two are able to set sail, however, Poseidon arrives and uses magic to get rid of the squid ink as punishment. Angered that his only hope of revenge against Rumplestiltskin has been crushed, Hook traps Ursula's singing voice in the shell so the Sea King can never use his daughter to sink another ship again. Poseidon tries to make up with his daughter later on, however, but Ursula is unforgiving, and instead she steals her father's trident to transform her mermaid tail into tentacles and takes control over the sea, deeming herself to be feared. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Ursula meets up with Hook in the woods and they make a deal; in exchange for the Dark One's plan, Hook agrees to help Ursula get her happy ending without the Author. She agrees to these terms, and the two make their way to the docks where Hook has Ursula open up a portal to the Enchanted Forest and retrieve the Jolly Roger, but to the pirate's surprise, it has been shrunken down and placed inside a bottle. With help from Belle and Will, the boat is sized back up to its original form, and Hook returns Ursula her singing voice. However, when it doesn't work, Ursula calls off the deal and throws Hook overboard to his death so she may rejoin Rumple and the others. Hook is saved by Ariel, however, a mermaid who was trapped in the bottle with the Jolly Roger on accident; she agrees to help Hook get Ursula her happy ending. Meanwhile, Ursula arrives back at Rumple's cabin where she discovers Emma, Mary Margaret, and David trying to free August, so she grabs Mary Margaret with one of her tentacles and begins strangling her. Hook then arrives, telling Ursula she doesn't have to do this, revealing that the reason she was unable to get back her singing voice from the shell was because it must be returned by the one who enchanted it to begin with. Ursula's father, King Poseidon then arrives, having been brought to her by Ariel, and he returns her voice, resulting in a happy reunion. Before leaving Storybrooke with her father, Ursula reveals that since the Author can't just re-write their happy endings, having never actually written them for Storybrooke, it's all up to the Savior - Emma - who Rumple plans on turning to the dark side. Category:Items